Les meilleurs anges
by Keina Snape
Summary: Traduction de 'Better Angels' de lmk05. Quand James rachète Snape, esclave des Malfoy, pour le sauver, il ne réalise pas vraiment l'étendue de son acte. James, énervé, et Snape, maltraité, parviendront ils à se faire à leurs nouveaux rôles?
1. Chapter 1

"When again touched, as surely they will be, by the better angels of our nature."  
- Abraham Lincoln, First Inaugural address

James n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds au Manoir Malfoy auparavant. Sirius et lui avaient souvent plaisanté au sujet des rituels d'accouplements de banshees et de festins à base de bébés qui devaient s'y dérouler, et pour l'instant, rien de ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait fait changer d'avis. Même l'elfe de maison qui le guidait à travers les couloirs étroits était étrange. Au lieu de babiller avec enthousiasme, celui-ci trottinait juste à bonne distance de ses pieds, ses oreilles pendant lamentablement des deux côtés de sa tête, absolument silencieux dans le couloir sombre.

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, et James avait la sensation d'être en train de s'enfoncer dans les cachots à minuit tapantes pour y déguster un steak de bébé cru.

Enfin, l'elfe recula s'adossa contre une imposante porte de chêne, fixant James de ses grands yeux globuleux, les oreilles tremblantes.

« Dobby n'ira pas plus loin, Maître Potter. Maître Potter doit entrer tout seul. Dobby attendra que le Maître ressorte. »

James jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, dont les ornements gravés lui faisaient penser à des serpents entortillés sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi.

« Je dois juste entrer ? »

« Maître Potter est attendu. Dobby sera ici quand le Maître reviendra. »

« Oui, merci. » James ouvrit la porte, sentant le regard de l'elfe sur son dos jusqu'à ce que le passage ne se referme derrière lui dans un souffle.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Snape, agenouillé à peu près au centre de la pièce, le visage détourné de la lumière des flammes. Sa peau paraissait étrangement lisse, mais cela venait probablement de la lumière huileuse dans laquelle baignait l'ensemble du manoir.

« Bonjour, James. »

James se tourna vers la voix. Lucius Malfoy se tenait près du feu, à la droite de son père. Typique.

« Bonjour, M. Malfoy. Bonjour, Lucius. » Il offrit son meilleur sourire de requin. « Etes-vous prêts à commencer ? »

Calligulus Malfoy prit les devants, à l'agacement visible de son fils. « Je présume que vous avez apporté votre part du marché ? »

James haussa les épaules et jeta négligemment la bague d'argent dans la direction des Malfoy. Lucius s'élança, comme pour l'attraper, mais son père leva sa baguette et la fit venir à lui à travers les airs d'un Accio désinvolte.

Le patriarche examina la bague, louchant et exhibant un monocle qui le faisait ressembler à un étrange cyclope asymétrique. James patienta tandis qu'il vérifiait l'inscription gravée et la signature magique de l'anneau.

« Cette bague a-t-elle été amenée ici avec l'approbation de votre père ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça James. « Mon père a approuvé le marché. » Une fois que le hibou l'ait eu trouvé, en tout cas.

« Je suis surpris. Vous êtes conscient que cette bague est le gage que mon père a donné à votre grand-père pour symboliser sa dette à son égard ? Vous comprenez que la rendre signifiera la fin de la dette entre nos familles ? »

« Oui, il me l'a expliqué. Pourrions-nous commencer le rituel, à présent ? »

« Bien entendu. » Malfoy pencha la tête d'un côté. « Bien que je sois curieux de savoir pourquoi vous souhaiteriez… gâcher une telle dette pour un horrible esclave. »

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Snape, qui ne sembla même pas avoir entendu.

« Le rituel ? »

Le patriarche Malfoy fit un signe de la tête à son fils, qui se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le centre de la pièce.

« Ta main, esclave. » Snape ne fit pas un geste, excepté pour lever péniblement sa main, restée crispée sur sa cuisse et la présenter à son maître. Il ne tressaillit même pas quand Lucius sortit un couteau de cuivre de sa ceinture et en taillada la paume ouverte. Le sang jaillit, et Lucius y trempa la lame, puis la laissa reposer contre la paume de Snape.

« Moi, Lucius Malfoy, renonce ici à mon titre de possession sur cet esclave et offre son corps, son esprit et son âme afin qu'il devienne dorénavant la propriété de James Harold Potter. »

James s'avança, dégainant sa propre dague. Il baissa son regard vers Snape, toujours agenouillé sur le tapis rouge, refusant de lever les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui appréciait visiblement le spectacle.

Il faillit alors jeter le couteau au sol et s'enfuir. Il n'aimait pas le tressaillement dans son estomac, qui pouvait être aussi bien du plaisir que du dégoût ; il n'aimait pas la possibilité d'éprouver la même chose que Lucius, quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais abandonner Snape ici serait juste aussi cruel.

« Snape, donne-moi ta main. »

Il tenta de garder une voix neutre, mais Snape ne réagit ni d'une façon ni d'une autre. Il se contenta de lever sa main. James tenta de faire en sorte que la coupure soit légère, mais il n'avait guère d'expérience dans le domaine de la mutilation volontaire de personnes sans défense. Quand il estima qu'il y avait assez de sang sur la dague, il déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Moi, James Harold Potter, accepte le corps, l'esprit et l'âme de cet esclave ; qu'il soit dorénavant ma propriété. La dette entre ma maison et la maison de Lucius Malfoy sera annulée à l'issue de cette transaction. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Lucius, qui arborait un sourire avide. Tous deux retirèrent en même temps leurs couteaux des mains de Snape.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Puis les plaies ouvertes laissèrent échapper une lumière verte et Snape s'effondra sur le tapis, se tordant et étouffant un cri. James fit un bond en arrière, horrifié. Le sourire affecté de Lucius se teinta d'amusement.

Enfin, Snape s'immobilisa sur le côté, haletant. Le sang maculait sa poitrine et ses mains.

« Je suggère que vous fassiez sortir votre esclave avant qu'il n'abime notre tapis, » fit Lucius, un sourire cruel planant toujours sur ses lèvres. « Il a bien plus de valeur que votre nouvelle acquisition. »

James ravala un 'va te faire voir' et répondit calmement :

« Snape, lève-toi et habille-toi, que nous puissions partir. »

Il rengaina son couteau et reprit sa baguette en main. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter quand l'un des Malfoy s'éclaircit la voix.

« Ah, M. Potter, » susurra le père, « Je crains que l'esclave n'ait pas d'habit. Pour autant que je me souvienne, la garde robe ne faisait pas partie du marché. »

Enfoirés. James fusilla des yeux les deux immondes salopards. Il détourna finalement le regard quand Snape se mit debout, les mains crispées contre sa poitrine pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler.

« Suis-moi, Snape. »

Il entendit Snape trébucher derrière lui, et s'arrêta aussitôt que les portes de chêne se furent refermées. Dobby se stoppa également, les oreilles tremblantes tandis qu'il regardait Snape vaciller sur ses pieds. James ignorait ce qui le rendait si faible, mais il n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'être en état d'utiliser la voie de cheminette pour l'instant.

James se tourna vers Dobby : « Est-ce que tu aurais des bandages ? Ou peut-être une potion de Pimentine ? »

Le regard de Dobby passa nerveusement de James à Snape.

« Dobby va chercher des bandages pour le bon maître Potter. Dobby trouve une meilleure potion pour Severus Snape si Maître James Potter autorise ? »

« Dépêche-toi, veux-tu ? » répondit James. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Snape pourrait tenir debout encore bien longtemps, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir porter Servilius… Snape jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Mais Dobby fut rapide ; il fut de retour en moins d'une minute. James versa la potion dans la bouche de Snape tandis que Dobby bandait ses mains. Un instant plus tard, Snape cligna des yeux et se stabilisa sur ses pieds.

« Très bien, lève les bras, » ordonna James.

Clignant toujours des paupières, Snape leva ses bras face à lui. Ils ressemblaient à de longs et pâles rameaux qui seraient tombés du Saule cogneur. James enleva sa robe et aida Snape à l'enfiler, préférant ne pas voir plus de ce corps maigre et pâle qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

D'une certaine façon, il était vraiment soulagé par le fait que sauver quelqu'un ne signifie pas qu'il doive l'apprécier.

Une fois que Snape n'eut plus l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir, il se tourna vers l'elfe qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Dobby, peux-tu nous ramener à la cheminée ? »


	2. Chapter 2

La cheminée du Directeur éjecta Snape brutalemment, le propulsant dans le dos de Potter et les envoyant tous les deux au sol. Potter se tordit et finit par atterrir à moitié sur Snape, qui cria lorsque son dos meurtri heurta le tapis. Quand les brumes de douleur se furent suffisamment dissipées, Snape leva les yeux pour découvrir que son maître s'était relevé et le regardait, le visage rouge et se frottant le crâne là où il avait du se cogner contre le bureau.

« A quoi tu joues, Snape ? Tu essaies de me tuer ? »

Snape haleta, tentant de trouver les bons mots, de se rappeler où étaient le haut et le bas afin de pouvoir se mettre à genoux et accepter sa punition correctement. Le manque de respect doublait une punition, et celle-ci allait déjà être suffisamment pénible. Mais il ne put parvenir qu'à rouler sur le côté et rester étendu là, aveuglé par une souffrance que même la potion anti-douleur ne pouvait supprimer.

« S'il-vous-plait, » s'entendit-il gémir, « Maître, s'il-vous-plait, je m'excuse… »

« La ferme, Snape, » l'interrompit Potter. Snape tenta de cacher son visage et se prépara pour la correction.

Rien ne se passa pendant un long moment. Enfin, une paire de mains se posa sur ses épaules et il cria, tentant de leur échapper.

« Chut, M. Snape, buvez ceci, » fit une voix féminine grave qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Mme Pomfrey. Un flacon froid fut pressé contre ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Snape le renifla, et y reconnut l'odeur de la digitale et myrte. Il secoua la tête. « Peux pas, » murmura-t-il, quand il eut trouvé assez d'air pour parler. « Déjà… » Il dirigea son regard vers son maître, qui écoutait, appuyé contre le bureau du Directeur. Cette fois, son compte était bon. Il avait pris une potion analgésique sans la permission de son Maître, sans même qu'il le sache. Potter se tenait debout, le visage fermé, sans esquisser un seul geste pour refuser la potion anti-douleur que madame Pomfrey lui offrait, comme tout Maître normal l'aurait fait.

« J'ai déjà pris une potion analgésique, » admit-il, observant le visage de Potter. « Il y avait de la digitale dedans, c'est toujours actif, je ne peux pas… »

« Oui, je suis consciente des conséquences d'une overdose de digitale, M. Snape. Quand avez-vous pris cette potion ? »

Potter répondit pour lui :

« Il y a quelques minutes, je pense. Un elfe de maison lui a donné quelque chose. Est-ce que c'est normal qu'elle ait cessé de faire effet si rapidement ? »

Pomfrey tourna son regard vers Snape, comme pour lui demander confirmation. Comme s'il aurait osé contredire son Maître en public…

« Elle n'a pas cessé de faire effet, M. Potter. Mais il y a des limites à la quantité de douleur qu'elle peut soulager. C'est sans aucun doute la seule raison pour laquelle M. Snape n'est pas inconscient en ce moment. »

Que Dobby aille rôtir en enfer ; il n'y avait rien que Snape aurait souhaité plus que d'être inconscient à ce moment précis, peu importe les conséquences futures. Il tressaillit quand il sentit une main sur son visage, mais ce n'était que Madame Pomfrey qui replaçait ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules. La sensation aurait été agréable si tout le reste ne l'avait pas autant fait souffrir.

Potter devenait de plus en plus rouge, se trémoussant contre le bureau du Directeur. Snape le vit jeter un regard à quelqu'un qui se tenait hors de son champ de vision, probablement Dumbledore.

« Est-ce normal qu'il soit dans cet état, Monsieur ? Le rituel n'était pas si… je veux dire, ça n'a pas, eh bien, ça n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir le blesser de cette façon. »

« Non, je soupçonne qu'il ait d'autres blessures qui n'ont rien à voir avec le rituel, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Mais je l'ai vu. Nu, je veux dire, et il allait bien. »

La voix de madame Pomfrey les interrompit.

« Peut-être pourrions nous discuter de cela dans l'infirmerie, messieurs ? »

Potter dut acquiescer, car Snape se retrouva rapidement lévité au dessus du tapis, toujours recroquevillé sur le coté, tandis que quelqu'un le dirigeait à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sans la pression contre son dos, la souffrance commença à diminuer jusqu'à n'être qu'une douleur diffuse et lancinante, qui était cependant infiniment plus supportable que la torture de l'instant d'avant. La potion fonctionnait.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfrey le fit flotter juste au dessus du lit.

« Je demanderai au Directeur de te reposer dès que nous aurons enlevé tes vêtements, » promit-elle tandis qu'elle déboutonnait la robe de Potter. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent en passant sur le blason de Gryffondor et elle jeta un regard à Potter, vêtu seulement de pantalons et d'un pull.

« Les robes ne faisaient pas partie du marché, apparement, » expliqua sombrement Potter depuis un recoin invisible de la pièce. Snape avait la nette impression qu'il allait rapidement devoir payer pour ce désagrément.

Madame Pomfrey finit de déboutoner la robe alors que le directeur annonçait d'une voix calme : « Nous avons quelques robes en réserve dont vous pourrez vous servir. Ce ne devrait pas être… »

Sa voix s'arrêta net alors que Madame Pomfrey laissait la robe glisser de ses épaules. Snape savait que ce ne devait pas être beau à voir ; Lucius n'aurait pas été satisfait de moins. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu au silence pesant qui était tombé dans l'infirmerie. N'avaient-ils jamais vu un esclave battu avant ?

Ce fut finalement Potter qui brisa le silence.

« Merde. »

« Surveillez votre langage, M. Potter, » le reprit machinalement Madame Pomfrey, tandis qu'elle reprenait sa tâche. Après l'avoir rapidement examiné, elle fit signe au directeur qui le tourna délicatement sur le ventre et le posa sur le lit. Elle remit à nouveau ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourna vers P… vers son maître.

« Je vais devoir appeler un collègue de Sainte Mangouste pour m'aider, afin qu'il y ait le moins de cicatrices possible. Vous devrez payer les frais de votre poche, étant donné que la Sécurité Sociale Sorcière ne couvre pas les esclaves, » fit-elle, son regard noir tandis qu'elle attendait la réponse.

Potter se figea, bouche bée. Il paraissait abasourdi. Finalement, il répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr, faites tout ce que vous voulez. »

Snape ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi ouverte. Peut-être Potter avait-il moins d'expérience en matière d'esclaves qu'il ne l'avait pensé, après tout.

« Qu'est ce que… je veux dire, son dos allait bien il y a un instant, et maintenant il ressemble à… » Potter ne finit pas sa phrase, au grand soulagement de Snape. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quoi ressemblait son dos, en plus d'en sentir les effets.

« Un glamour, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Le sort de transfert l'a annulé. »

« Le traitement pourrait être cher, » fit Madame Pomfrey, « Avez-vous besoin d'envoyer un hibou à votre père ? »

« Il est en Bolivie en ce moment. Je lui ferai savoir, mais ça prendra un moment. Il n'est pas… il sera d'accord. »

Bizarre. Lucius n'aurait jamais bougé le petit doigt sans l'accord écrit et en triple exemplaire de son père.

« Très bien. Je vous ferai savoir quand le traitement sera fini. » Le renvoi était clair, mais bien évidemment, son nouveau Maître ne fit aucun geste pour bouger. Il se contenta de rester de l'autre côté de la pièce à fixer Snape du regard.

« Suivez-moi, James, » intervint calmement le Directeur. « Il y a certaines choses dont je souhaiterais discuter avec vous dans mon bureau. Ça ne prendra qu'un moment. »

Snape savait que rien ne prenait 'qu'un moment' avec le Directeur, mais il fut soulagé de voir partir Potter et Dumbledore, le laissant seul avec madame Pomfrey. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours été aux petits soins avec lui, outrepassant parfois les rêgles pour l'aider, comme Dobby le ferait, et comme Rangly l'avait fait.

« Très bien, Severus, » dit madame Pomfrey, revenant de la réserve avec un petit flacon bleu dans une main et un verre de jus de citrouille dans l'autre. « Tourne-toi sur le côté et bois cela. »

Instinctivement, il renifla la bouteille. Pas de digitale cette fois, mais une odeur douceâtre, florale, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Ca suffit, Severus, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner. C'est une infusion à base de methysticum avec de la camomille. C'est la seule chose qui ne réagira pas avec de la digitale ou la myrte et qui t'anesthésiera pendant le traitement… »

Snape secouait déjà la tête.

« P… mon Maître ne sera pas d'accord. »

Madame Pomfrey pressa le verre contre ses lèvres.

« Tu prendras tout ce que je te donnerai dans mon infirmerie, M. Potter m'a autorisé à faire 'tout ce que je voulais' avec toi, et j'en ai bien l'intention. Je ne permets pas que mes patients souffrent inutilement. »

« Il le verra sur la facture… »

« Ça ne sera pas un problème. James n'est pas comme Lucius Malfoy. Bois la potion. »

Snape pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Il préférait encore souffrir maintenant que d'expérimenter la punition que Potter concocterait plus tard.

« Je ne te soignerai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas prise. S'il le faut, j'appellerai M. Potter pour t'ordonner de la boire. »

Snape tressaillit. Il serait puni encore plus sévèrement si cela devait arriver. Il jeta un regard noir à Madame Pomfrey, furieux et ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'avait trahi de cette façon. Finalement, il hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour absorber la potion. Madame Pomfrey le laissa effacer le goût amer avec le jus de citrouille. Il eut à peine le temps de finir le verre que ses yeux se fermèrent.

---

La potion de madame Pomfrey était une recette ancienne venant de l'Est, prévue pour faire entrer celui qui la buvait dans une transe impossible à briser, pendant laquelle il était possible de revivre un souvenir avec une netteté proche de celle offerte par une pensine, tout en laissant la personne entièrement insensible au monde extérieur. Snape la sentit s'infiltrer dans son esprit, sa mémoire, l'entrainant avant elle. Il vit un souvenir commencer à se former autour de lui, et tenta de le repousser en le reconnaissant. Il aurait encore préféré subir la douleur due au traitement plutôt que de revivre cette après-midi là ; mais il n'avait plus le choix. Sa peau frémit alors quand une brise fraîche de printemps balaya le parc de Poudlard dans son esprit.

_La B.U.S.E de Défense avait été plus difficile qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Snape se repassa ses réponses dans sa tête, tentant de trouver ses erreurs, et de déduire quelle serait sa note. Elle devait être bonne, pour prouver à Lucius et Calligulus qu'il méritait de rester à l'école. Il ne leur donnerait pas d'excuse pour le retirer de Poudlard et faire de lui un esclave sans valeur comme seul un esclave sexuel laid pouvait l'être. Il frissonna et se remit à faire la liste des caractéristiques du Patronus dans sa tête._

_Il n'entendit pas les plaisanteries de Potter et de ses amis. Il continua de se remémorer les caractéristiques du loup-garou jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque sur lui. Il saisit aussitôt sa baguette, mais il était trop tard._

_« Experlliarmus ! » cria l'un d'entre eux, et la baguette de Snape fut arrachée de sa main. Il paniqua, se tordant, tentant de la rattraper. S'il perdait sa baguette, il perdrait aussi Poudlard, sa liberté et son éducation... Il plongea dans la direction où elle avait disparu._

"_Impedimentia!"_

_Le sort le toucha en plein bond et il s'écrasa dans l'herbe, écorchant sa joue sur un caillou. __Il se débattit, mais il ne put parvenir à bouger. Il haletait, furieux, la terreur prenant le dessus. Il était sans défense, sans baguette, et sans personne pour le défendre. Il pouvait sentir Black et Potter s'avancer vers lui._

_Le rêve-souvenir devint flou. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler à quel sujet ils l'avaient nargué, ni ce qu'il avait répondu. Tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler était de la peur et de la colère qui le tenaillaient tandis qu'il se débattait contre des liens invisibles. Il se rappela d'avoir crié et juré dans une rage desespérée, et se souvint du regard de pur plaisir sur le visage de Potter alors que sa bouche se remplissait de savon et de bulles._

_Il voulut crier à nouveau, mais son moi du souvenir s'étranglait sur les bulles._

_Il sentit que quelqu'un sortait de la foule et il redoubla d'effort pour se libérer._

_« Laissez le tranquille ! » cria l'intrus, et il reconnut la voix. __Lily Evans. Son visage s'empourpra. __La seule personne de l'école qui le défendait était une sang-de-bourbe amoureuse des lutins, qui détestait simplement Potter plus qu'elle ne le détestait. Il lutta contre le sort et sentit les liens commencer à céder. Profitant que Potter et Black soient distraits, il rampa vers sa baguette, toussant des restes de savon dans l'herbe._

_Ses doigts se serraient sur sa baguette au moment où il sentit les yeux de Black se poser sur lui. Il s'écarta rapidement, sifflant un presque silencieux Sectumsempra. Il eut le plaisir de voir la joue de l'autre s'ouvrir, éclaboussant ses robes de sang, avant que son corps ne soit projeté dans les airs, suspendu là jusqu'à ce que ses sous vêtements soient exposés, avant d'être rejeté sur le sol. Il lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds, tentant d'atteindre sa baguette, un Crucio sur le bout des lèvres. Il l'aurait crié de rage et de triomphe s'il avait pu ouvrir sa bouche. Au lieu de cela, il retomba dans l'herbe, pétrifié._

_Quelques seconds plus tard, Potter le relacha. Il était trop furieux pour se demander pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Potter annonce, d'un ton condescendant :_

_« Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilius, » avec ce petit sourire insolent et mielleux de retour sur son visage ensanglanté._

_Il cria alors quelque chose au sujet d'Evans et des sangs-de-bourbe. Il ne sut jamais vraiment quoi, mais il vit l'expression de Lily se figer, et l'entendit siffler quelque chose au sujet de ses sous-vêtements, Servilius._

_Ça__ faisait mal. __Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça faisait mal. Il resta immobile assez longtemps pour que Black ne lève sa baguette sur lui, la haine et la joie dançant dans son regard. Snape laissa sa propre baguette tomber dans l'herbe, à la fois pour la protéger et parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de la tenir. Il ne pouvait pas leur tenir tête. Il savait déjà qu'il serait puni pour avoir blessé Potter ; une attaque physique sur une personne libre n'était jamais permise, même si personne d'autre dans l'école ne savait qu'il était un esclave. Lucius l'apprendrait, et il le punirait. Il aurait voulu se recroqueviller, mais il se força à rester debout._

_Un éclair de lumière l'aveugla, et une fois de plus il se retrouva à flotter dans les airs._

_« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilius ? »_

_Une pointe de feu transperça sa poitrine et il recommença à se debattre. __Ils ne devaient pas voir…_

_« Arrêtez, » cria t il. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, espèces d'enfoirés!"_

_Potter rit. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Servilius ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? »_

_« Oh, » renchérit Black, « Peut-être qu'il a peur que sa vilaine petite queue ne soit trop petite ! »_

_Potter lui jeta un regard concupiscent._

_« Ou peut-être qu'il n'en a pas du tout. »_

"_J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait un air de fille," sourit Black. __« Alors c'est ça, Servilius ? C'est pour ça que tu nous suis partout ? __En fait, tu es juste amoureuuuuux?" Il partit d'un rire cruel et laid._

_Snape siffla, se débattant, transpirant. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser voir, s'ils voyaient, ils sauraient et il ne serait plus autorisé à rester ici, il serait ramené au manoir pour n'être plus à nouveau qu'un stupide esclave sexuel. « Arrêtez ! » cria-t-il à nouveau, mais sa voix se brisa et Potter sourit._

"_Eh, vieux, je crois qu'on a vraiment touché un point sensible. Regarde, il n'arrive même pas à parler comme un homme. » Il se tourna vers Snape. « Tu as vraiment envie de nous, hein ? »_

_« Non, » cria Snape, incapable de s'arrêter. Merlin, si Potter le prenait…_

_Black prit une pose choquée. « Il me semble que cette gente dame proteste trop. »_

_« Black », siffla-t-il, promettant une revanche implacable. _

_Potter l'ignora, tordu de rire._

_« Oh, Servilius, alors c'était ça depuis le début ? Tu aurais du nous le dire, on t'aurait aidé. » Il leva sa baguette, et Snape sentit qu'on tirait son caleçon._

_« J'aurai ta peau ! » cria Snape, mais il sentait déjà que le vêtement usé était rendu sur ses chevilles._

_Il entendit la foule hurler de rire avant de subitement redevenir silencieuse. Il pouvait sentir leurs yeux dirigés vers le blason des Malfoy gravé sur sa fesse gauche. C'était la seule marque physique de son appartenance aux Malfoy, mais pour tous les sang-purs de l'assistance, elle était impossible à manquer. Il entendit des cris de surprise et les murmures commencèrent. Il ferma ses yeux, luttant contre la brûlure qu'il sentait les gagner._

_Ils savaient. Tous, toute l'école. __Ce ne serait qu'une question d'heures à present avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher. Les Malfoy ne lui permettraient jamais de rester à Poudlard, maintenant qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était un esclave. Le plan qui avait été mis en route alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an était anéanti, et il était maintenant quasiment inutile._

_Il sentit son corps se relacher, remarquant à peine qu'on le déposait doucement dans l'herbe. Ses robes retombèrent sur lui pour couvrir la marque, mais il était trop tard._

_Si seulement il avait pu tomber dans le lac et ne plus jamais en ressortir…_

_Il sentit une ombre sur lui et il leva les yeux, reculant. C'était Potter, son visage blanc et la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblante._

_« C'est vrai, Snape ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix étrangement hésitante et incertaine. Il fit un geste pour le toucher, mais Snape roula hors de portée, enfouissant son visage dans la poussière._

La vision prit subitement fin et Snape ouvrit ses yeux, haletant, sentant encore le gout du savon et de la terre dans sa bouche. Un instant plus tard, il sentit celui du contre-potion sur ses lèvres. Madame Pomfrey se pencha vers lui, essuyant son front avec un mouchoir tiède.

« Comment vous sentez vous, M. Snape ? »

Snape avala sa salive, la gorge un peu sèche. Il tressaillit, s'attendant à ressentir un éclair de douleur dans son dos, mais il ne sentit qu'une faible raideur. Le reste de son corps était également douloureux, probablement à cause du sort, mais de manière générale il se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis les B.U.S.E.S.

« Très bien, madame Pomfrey. » Il humecta ses lèvres sèches.

« Tiens, » elle pressa un verre d'eau droide dans ses mains. Quand il eut fini, elle lui mit un autre flacon entre les mains.

« Ce n'est qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Et avant que tu ne commences à protester, elle vient de mes propres réserves. James n'en saura jamais rien à moins que tu le lui dises. »

Il la dévisagea, surpris.

« Bois-la, » le pressa-t-elle, en essuyant doucement la sueur séchée de son visage avec un autre mouchoir en tissus. Ce qu'il fit, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux de l'hôpital, et fermant ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."  
- J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (Sirius Black)

---

La première chose que Severus vit en se réveillant fut le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel. Il était étendu sur le dos, qui étonnamment ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il s'étira, sentant une vague raideur au niveau de ses muscles anciennement déchirés, mais de manière générale, son corps semblait détendu et en bonne santé.

Il entendit une sonnerie au loin, et madame Pomfrey surgit de son bureau.

« Bonjour, M. Snape, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en arrangeant son oreiller.

« Bien, » répondit-il. Puis, notant l'angle du soleil à travers les hautes fenêtres, il se rembrunit et demanda : « Quelle heure est-il ? »

"A peu près onze heures. Je vais te faire apporter le déjeuner un peu en avance. » Elle fit quelques mouvements de baguette au dessus de lui, hochant là tête devant le résultat. « Y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que tu aimerais avoir ? »

Onze heures… il avait dormi toute la nuit et la matinée ? Potter allait être furieux. « Madame Pomfrey, je dois partir. Mon maître sera mécontent si je ne…"

" … tombes dans les escaliers au moment où tu franchiras cette porte ? » interrompit Pomfrey brusquement. « Je te laisserai sortir après dîner, tout du moins, si l'effet des potions s'est dissipé, mais pas avant. M. Potter a survécu jusqu'ici sans vous, je suis sûre qu'il pourra y arriver encore un peu. »

"Mais c'est mon maître. Je suis censé le servir," argumenta-t-il, tentant de lui faire comprendre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre punition aussi tôt. Il entreprit de se relever, et fut surpris de sentir soudain sa tête tourner. « Je dois y aller… »

« Non, tu dois t'allonger et laisser ton corps finir d'assimiler les soins que le Soigneur Wyatt et moi avons juste fini de t'administrer. James attendra. »

"Non. Il sera furieux." Snape sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"Severus…" elle laissa la phrase en suspens, cherchant visiblement à dire quelque chose sans parvenir à trouver les mots justes. « Je parlerai à James. Tu dois rester ici pour le traitement, de toute façon. Les cicatrices ont encore besoin de guérir, et nous essayons toujours de réduire les dommages au maximum. »

Réduire les… Snape eut l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans le lac en plein février. Les dommages, bien sûr, il y en aurait après ce que Lucius avait fait. Il frissonna.

« Qu'est ce que ça va donner, alors ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment souhaiter entendre la réponse.

Elle soupira, réarrangeant une série de flacons de verre.

« Tu auras des cicatrices, c'est inévitable. » Elle s'interrompit et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Mais elles seront probablement très légères. Si la guérison se passe comme prévu, il faudra y regarder de près pour les apercevoir. Je ne pense pas qu'elles réduiront ta… valeur de beaucoup. »

Snape hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos. Inutile de lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Un esclave avec des cicatrices était un esclave avec des cicatrices ; à cet instant, il ne valait presque rien. S'il obtenait ses diplômes à Poudlard et devenait un Maître des Potions, alors il vaudrait quelque chose, mais pour le moment, rien de ce que Potter ne pourrait lui faire ne pourrait le déprécier davantage. Sa seule forme de protection avait disparu.

Il se serait volontiers recroquevillé sur le lit, mais il craignait d'aggraver encore les cicatrices. Il resta donc là, ruminant trop pour apprécier le luxe inhabituel d'un lit et d'une couverture dans un endroit relativement sûr. Il mangea un peu au déjeuner, et, plus tard, au dîner, juste pour que Madame Pomfrey cesse de lui jeter des regards noirs. En dehors de cela, il fit mine de dormir.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son dîner, Madame Pomfrey le fit se lever et lui enleva ses robes d'hôpital. Elle le parcourut à nouveau de sa baguette, avant de passer sa main dans son dos.

« Regarde, » fit-elle en faisant apparaitre un miroir. « Elles sont à peine visibles. »

Les cicatrices étaient longues et sinueuses, légèrement roses. Madame Pomfrey l'assura qu'elles s'atténueraient jusqu'à virer en un blanc qui ne bronzerait jamais, quasiment impossible à distinguer sur sa peau pâle. Mais les cicatrices étaient cependant là.

Potter allait le tuer. Ou lui faire souhaiter qu'il l'ait fait.

Madame Pomfrey sortit quelques vieilles robes de Poudlard- Gryffondor à présent- et il les enfila. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte quand il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Il leva le regard vers Madame Pomfrey.

"Severus… James n'est pas comme ton ancien maître. » Snape arqua un sourcil sceptique. Madame Pomfrey soupira et caressa son front du pouce. «S'il te plait, essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, tu as seulement vu le pire de lui. »

Snape ne répondit rien. Il appréciait et avait trop besoin de l'infirmière pour exprimer tout haut ses réflexions amères. Il ne doutait pas de faire ressortir le pire chez Potter, pas plus qu'il ne doutait que, avec un pouvoir absolu entre les mains, le pire de Potter ne deviennent parfaitement insoutenable.

Mais Madame Pomfrey l'avait libéré, et il n'avait nulle part où aller à part la tour de Gryffondor.

---

Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, mais il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Severus. » La voix était douce, incertaine, mais impossible à ne pas reconnaitre.

Il vira sur ses talons, sa main cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche, pour faire face au garçon châtain au visage mince.

« Lupin, » siffla-t-il, se préparant instinctivement pour un combat, bien que Lupin l'ait rarement attaqué. Il eut un moment de panique quand il ne trouva pas sa baguette, avant de réaliser qu'il n'en avait plus et qu'il était l'esclave de l'ami du garçon lui faisant face. La panique se mua en une terreur contrôlée, qu'il parvint à ne pas afficher sur son visage grâce à toute l'expérience de sa courte existence. Il laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps et, baissant le regard au sol, dit :

« Bonsoir, monsieur. »

"Monsieur? Je ne suis pas un professeur. Ni ton maître, par ailleurs." Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Lupin, mais ses bottes usées remuèrent sous ses robes. « Tu cherches James ? »

Il leva les yeux, surpris et un peu déstabilisé par le ton. Puis il réalisa que Potter et Black n'étaient pas en vue ; Lupin était généralement inoffensif quand il n'était pas avec ses amis. Il se détendit légèrement. « Oui, en effet. Madame Pomfrey vient juste de me laisser sortir."

"Eh bien, il est descendu à la bibliothèque avec Sirius. Je peux te montrer la Tour, si tu veux."

Ah, c'était donc cela. Lupin voulait essayer la nouvelle acquisition de son ami, peut-être sans que celui-ci le sache. Potter voudrait avoir le premier tour, pas vrai ? Sauf que Snape était tout sauf vierge, et qu'il se pouvait bien que les garçons de Gryffondors soient plus partageurs que ceux de Serpentard. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Est-ce que… est ce que cela conviendra à mon maître ? » Il était difficile de prononcer ces mots, de reconnaitre sa position inférieure, tout en regardant son ancien ennemi dans les yeux. Il devrait pourtant s'y faire, il allait devoir les dire régulièrement à Potter. Lupin se mordit la lèvre avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que ça l'ennuiera. Il est occupé avec Sirius. Ils cherchent… quelque chose. »

Snape hocha rapidement la tête et suivit l'autre garçon de l'autre côté du portrait. La salle commune était agréable et rouge, les Gryffondors lovés dans des fauteuils bien garnis, jouaient aux échecs ou discutaient près du feu. Cela lui rappela les scènes dont il avait été témoins dans la salle commune des serpentards. Comme pour lui rappeler que de telles scènes n'étaient pas pour lui, le ronronnement amical des conversations se tut pour faire place à un silence glacé. Il sentit les regards froids sur lui et souhaita plus que tout pouvoir être dans les dortoirs, et laisser Lupin faire ce qu'il voulait avait lui, avec un peu de chance, en privé.

Lupin jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis à lui. En dehors de son air horriblement placide, il sembla sentir l'hostilité mutuelle.

« Pourquoi ne pas remettre les présentations à plus tard, quand tu te seras, heu, installé. » Sans attendre la réponse de Snape, il se dirigea vers un long escalier incurvé. Une fois passée la porte, il s'arrêta dans ce qui se trouvait être une chambre ronde, avec un demi-cercle de lits. Snape en compta cinq, chacun avec une fenêtre à la gauche de la tête. Intéressant. A Serpentard, les étudiants dormaient à trois par chambre, et chaque chambre menait à une autre salle commune plus petite, spécifique à chaque année. Quand Lucius était encore à l'école, Snape avait généralement dormi dans la salle commune des septièmes années. Il préférait cela, étant donné qu'elle lui offrait une certaine forme d'intimité quand les autres garçons dormaient, et que cela lui permettait de garder une lampe allumée pour étudier quand il en avait besoin. Il se demanda comment il arriverait à gérer le fait de ne pas avoir ce répit vis-à-vis de Potter et de son gang.

Il retourna son attention vers Lupin quand le garçon fit un geste vers le lit au bout du demi-cercle, le plus proche de la porte.

« Je suppose que c'est le tien. Il n'était pas là ce matin. Les elfes ont du l'apporter. » Il jeta un regard entendu à Snape, qui réprima un soupir et alla s'assoir sur le lit. A Serpentard, il aurait déjà été nu, en position sur le ventre, attendant, mais ce n'était pas Serpentard et il détestait l'idée d'écarter les jambes pour ces Gryffondors.

Il fixa le mur derrière Lupin, évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre garçon mais voulant tout de même savoir jusqu'où il pouvait s'en tirer. Rien ne se passa. Lupin était quasiment né-moldu, et peut-être était-ce logique. Il pouvait sentir le poids de ses yeux sur lui, pouvait sentir que Lupin tentait de rassembler son courage pour faire quelque chose, probablement se jeter sur le nouveau jouet de son ami.

Mais le courage dut lui manquer, car il se contenta de hausser les épaules et se tourna vers la porte.

« Je vais te laisser t'installer, alors… James ne devrait pas tarder. » Il resta un instant devant la porte, mal à l'aise, avant de sortir et de la fermer derrière lui.

Snape se rembrunit légèrement à la menace que sous-entendait les derniers mots, mais il était trop surpris par ce sursis inattendu pour la laisser peser sur son esprit. De toute façon qu'est ce que Lupin avait voulu dire avec son 'je te laisse t'installer » ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quoique ce soit qui lui appartenait, et la chambre ronde toute simple n'était pas difficile à appréhender. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur du tapis disposé au centre de la pièce. Il ferait un bon lit, certainement meilleur que les pierres froides qui pavaient la salle commune de Serpentard. Il jeta un regard plein d'envie vers le lit, mais il doutait d'être autorisé à s'en servir, en dehors des fois où on le lui ordonnerait. Le lit supplémentaire était logique, inutile de laisser des taches humides sur les draps des autres garçons. La pensée lui était venue sans ironie aucune, une simple observation pratique, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Sa mâchoire se crispa comme si sa bouche avait été responsable des chemins tortueux qu'avaient pris ses pensées.

Finalement, fatigué de faire les cent pas, il se laissa glisser sur le tapis, remontant les genoux contre sa poitrine et laissant son menton pointu reposer entre eux. Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Je n'arrive pas à te croire, Cornedrue. » Sirius était adossé à un rayonnage, de cette manière élégante qui rendait Elena Bramschuckle folle, ses sourcils arqués gracieusement en marque d'incrédulité.

James ne répondit rien, mais jeta un parchemin roulé en boule à la tête de son ami, appréciant le bruit satisfaisant qu'il fit en atteignant le crâne exceptionnellement dur de Sirius. Sirius n'avait cessé de le harceler depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de son plan pour arracher Snape des griffes des Malfoy à la rentrée, mais depuis que Snape était arrivé il avait pris un ton résigné et boudeur.

"Esclave ou pas, il reste Servilius, et maintenant tu le fais dormir dans nos dortoirs sans même demander l'autorisation. » Il jeta un autre volume épais sur la table de la bibliothèque. James tressaillit, reconnaissant pour le sort de silence et le glamour léger mais complexe qu'ils avaient réussi à maîtriser quelques mois plus tôt. James avait reçu suffisamment de retenues à cause de la façon brutale dont Sirius traitait les livres de la bibliothèque. A présent, il se contentait de jeter un glamour sur la table qu'ils utilisaient. James se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait ou pas ordonner à Snape d'aller en retenue à sa place à présent, « mais écarta l'idée.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire de lui ? Je ne peux pas le laisser dormir sous la neige. »

Sirius tourna silencieusement quelques pages du livre avant de caresser le coin d'une page d'un doigt élégant.

« Si tu veux mon avis, flanque le dans la Cabane Hurlante et épargne nous tous ces ennuis. »

« Il n'est pas si stupide. Il comprendra, tu sais. »

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'il comprendra en partageant notre dortoir ? »

James eut la respiration coupée pendant un instant.

« Merlin, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Sirius… »

"… viens vite sortir mon stupide derrière du trou où je l'ai fourré?" Sirius sourit, puis haussa les épaules. "Il devrait y avoir un sort de lien qui l'empêche de dévoiler des informations qu'il sait être secrètes. Tiens, regarde. » Il glissa un autre volume épais sur le bureau du côté de James.

James jeta un œil à la page, qui confirmait ce que Sirius avait dit. Le sort de lien l'empêchait également de faire du mal à son maître ou à lui-même, et le plongerait dans un coma semblable à celui causé par la goutte du Mort-vivant s'il restait hors de la présence de son maître pendant plus d'un mois. Mais c'étaient là les seules restrictions placées sur l'esclave. Il était de la responsabilité du maître de faire respecter son autorité, et James tressaillit en lisant les méthodes suggérées par le livre, qui incluaient tout depuis l'étranglement jusqu'à la castration. Le livre avait sûrement été écrit avant l'invention de l'Imperius. En tout cas, James l'espérait.

"Il y a des trucs plutôt horribles, hein ? » Sirius était venu lire derrière son épaule. « Snape a probablement eu de la chance, Malfoy n'a pas les tripes pour la plupart de ces trucs. Par contre, s'il avait appartenu à ma famille… »

Mais James regardait toujours la page, les doigts crispés sur les bords du livre. Doucement, il ouvrit la page de garde du livre. Les volumes de la section interdite n'avaient pas de bordereau de retour sur la couverture, étant donné que les étudiants n'avaient même pas le droit de les regarder sans permission. Mais celui-ci en avait un, et l'écriture calligraphiée qui ornait la couverture indiquait : Lucius Malfoy, 25 septembre 1970.

Sirius repoussa le livre d'une main, comme s'il avait été couvert de quelque chose de visqueux et répugnant.

La vision du dos à vif de Snape revint à l'esprit de James avec une clarté soudaine : chaque ligne droite, nette, couleur noir-sang d'une peau qui n'était simplement pas là, leur régularité si parfaite que la peau semblait avoir été arrachée à l'aide d'une règle… James ferma sa gorge à la sensation brûlante qui montait de son estomac.

« Oui, eh bien, si quelqu'un le mérite, c'est Snape. » La voix de Sirius était neutre. James leva les yeux et vit que son ami arborait une expression presque hostile, bien que son regard évita les horribles images. James comprenait. Il voulait croire que Snape méritait tout ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il ne voulait malgré tout pas croire que qui que ce soit puisse mériter les marques qu'il avait vues sur Snape hier.

"Sirius…" il ouvrit la bouche pour raconter à son ami ce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente, mais réalisa que le langage des adolescents males était insuffisant pour décrire cette horreur bien adulte. Il se contenta donc de conclure avec : « Laisse le tranquille pour le moment, d'accord. »

Sirius eut un hoquet outré. « Pourquoi ? Il ne peut plus se cacher derrière Malfoy, alors pourquoi est ce qu'on le laisserait ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas. »

Son expression était finalement revenue au ricanement familier propre à Servilius, mais cette fois, James ne put le regarder sans se sentir légèrement malade. Etait-ce ainsi que Malfoy avait regardé Snape avant de se mettre à le découper ?

« Il ne s'est jamais caché derrière Malfoy. » James fixait le livre, attentif à ne pas regarder les illustrations. « Et maintenant il est à moi, alors laisse le tranquille. »

Sirius resta silencieux un instant, mais James se contenta de regarder son doigt courir le long du livre. Finalement, il perçut un haussement d'épaule de Sirius.

« Très bien, si c'est si important pour toi. » Il désigna le petit tas de livres, traitant tous de l'esclavage et des liens à l'égard des esclaves, le débat à présent clos. « Tu veux que je t'aide à les faire sortir en douce ? »

James secoua la tête. Il ne voulait rien qui vienne de Lucius Malfoy dans son dortoir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Snape ne réalise qu'il ignorait à peu près tout concernant les esclaves, en dehors de leur existence.

« Tu m'aides à les remettre ? »

Sirius et lui eurent vite fait de replacer les livres de telle façon que Madame Pince ne verrait jamais la différence. Après toutes ces années à étudier les transformations Animagus, se glisser dans la section interdite et en ressortir, de même que subtiliser des livres, avait perdu de son attrait grisant et était juste devenu une habitude passablement dangereuse, comme de monter dans le Magicobus.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils réalisèrent que le dîner était passé depuis longtemps. Sirius se proposa pour descendre aux cuisines et chercher à manger, laissant vaillamment son ami regagner seul leur salle commune. James murmura un merci ironique et se mit en route pour affronter sa maison.


	4. Chapter 4

Le moulin à rumeurs qu'était la salle commune de Gryffondor ne manquait jamais d'être d'une efficacité redoutable. James le savait depuis longtemps, et il en eût la confirmation quand un garçon de deuxième année l'accueillit en annonçant :

« Lupin s'est acheté un esclave et devine quoi ? C'est Snape ! Génial, non ? »

James secoua la tête en se raclant la gorge. Il avait tout juste enjambé le trou de l'entrée, mais il pouvait déjà voir le groupe de Gryffondor amassé autour du vieux fauteuil en cuir qui faisait office de second lit à Lunard. Il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient regroupés en un demi-cercle parfait, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sort de Forteresse autour de lui. La foule se fendit assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse apercevoir un Rémus à l'allure résignée lui jeter un regard noir.

Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix. Quelques visages se tournèrent vers lui.

« Heu… Snape n'est pas l'esclave de Rémus." D'autres têtes se tournèrent. Lupin sembla soulagé.

« C'est, heu… » il fut tenté de dire 'celui de Sirius Black', mais il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen d'arrêter cette rumeur-la. « En fait, » annonça –t-il finalement, « c'est le mien. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, avant de laisser place au bourdonnement des murmures. Les anciennes groupies de Lupin se mirent à lancer leurs inévitables questions. Chacun voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment, et s'ils pouvaient ou pas emprunter Snape pour leurs devoirs de potion.

Il s'assit et répondit du mieux qu'il le put, à la fois ennuyé et réjoui de l'attention qu'il s'était attiré. Dans un premier temps, il resta délibérément vague sur la façon dont il avait acquis Snape, mais il réalisa rapidement que les filles trouvaient terriblement romantique de sa part d'avoir sauvé son pire ennemi, aigri et sans défense, d'une vie de tourments aux mains d'un autre Serpentard.

Le conte dramatique évolua donc pour se conclure par : "… alors, vous voyez, c'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que bien que nous nous soyons battus l'un contre l'autre, luttant pour la suprématie pendant cinq longues années, je ne pouvais pas plus l'abandonner à la merci de Lucius Malfoy que ma propre mère. J'étais lié par un code d'honneur. » James entendit des sons étranglés sur sa gauche et se tourna à temps pour voir Lupin s'étouffer avec une cacahuète. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Lunard leva les yeux au ciel, se cachant délibérément derrière son livre.

Ayant fini son histoire, il se rassit pour observer son auditoire. Les filles le regardaient avec des yeux embués et les garçons avaient bombé leur torse au mot 'honneur'. Hélas, il n'aperçut pas le seul visage qu'il tenait vraiment à voir.

Peu importe, elle en entendrait parler suffisamment vite. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait convaincre Dora Trelawney que non, lui et Snape n'allaient pas progressivement oublier leurs différends et devenir des amis loyaux et inséparables désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre, et qui se sacrifieraient l'un pour l'autre après une longue quête héroïque. L'idée d'être proche de Snape, sans parler d'inséparable, suffisait à lui donner la chair de poule et son crâne le démangeait comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux depuis des semaines.

Il parvint enfin à s'extirper de la foule, en expliquant gravement qu'il devait aller veiller sur son pauvre esclave, sans quoi la malheureuse créature risquait d'être terrifiée par son nouvel environnement. Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des regards plein de sympathie de la part des filles ( et de trois garçons ), et par des moues dégoutées de la part de ceux qui prétendaient ne pas écouter, un peu plus loin.

Enfin, il parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers et de là, au dortoir.

---

Snape se réveilla au bruit de pas dans l'escalier grinçant. Pendant un moment, il se crut de retour au Manoir Malfoy, recroquevillé dans le placard de la chambre d'amis, priant pour que son maître n'ait pas pensé à utiliser un sort de pistage.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la chambre ronde lambrissée avec ses cinq lits. Encore plus effrayé à présent, il rampa loin des murs, jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il tressaillit en sentant le sang affluer à nouveau dans ses jambes engourdies, provoquant des fourmillements. Il se mit en position, assis sur ses talons, les mains dans le dos et courba la tête à temps pour entendre le grincement de la porte qu'on ouvrait. Au moins, la posture avait mit un terme au picotement dans ses jambes.

"Snape? Où…oh." Le regard de Potter tomba sur lui. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il sentit son dos se raidir et son visage s'empourprer. « Je vous salue, maitre, » expliqua-t-il, « comme quelqu'un de ma condition est sensé le faire. »

« Condition. Tu veux dire esclave. » La voix de Potter n'exprimait aucune émotion, mais ses lèvres se tordirent et l'estomac de Snape également.

« Oui, maître, » fit il d'une voix neutre également.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu appeler Malfoy 'maître'. »

"Je n'en avais pas le droit, pas en public. Il préférait que ma condition reste un secret en dehors de certains cercles. Avoir un esclave dans une école publique est mal vu ; sauf bien sûr s'il est là pour servir son maître, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, espérant que Potter n'envisagerait pas de le faire quitter Poudlard avant qu'il ait complété son éducation. Au moins, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même année.

Potter le surprit en haussant les épaules et en s'adossant au montant d'un lit.

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'un esclave éduqué avait plus de valeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, lève toi, tu as l'air ridicule."

"Oui, maître." Snape lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds, ses jambes engourdies peinant à le porter. "Pardonnez-moi, maître." Il attendit pour répondre d'avoir agrippé un montant de lit pour se stabiliser, espérant que son nouveau maître serait plus préoccupé d'obtenir des réponses que de punir sa nouvelle acquisition pour son manque de décorum.

« Un esclave éduqué a plus de valeur, mais la plupart des esclaves sont éduqués dans la maison de leurs maîtres et le curriculum est axé sur la compétence que le maître désire. L'entrainement est… extrême, et la plupart des esclaves finissent leur apprentissage avant d'avoir quatorze ans. » _Qu'ils aient ou pas maîtrisé leur art_. « Toutefois, la maison Malfoy souhaitait un plus large panel de compétences de ma part, ainsi que les.. avantages d'avoir un esclave à Poudlard. » Il resta délibérément vague, espérant que Potter ne lui demanderait pas plus de détails, mais en viendrait toutefois à voir la présence de son esclave ici comme une bonne chose.

La chambre resta silencieuse pendant un instant, bien que Snape pût entendre le martellement de son propre cœur dans son crâne.

« Oui, eh bien, ne m'appelle pas 'maître' en dehors de cette pièce. En fait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça tout court. Ca fait vraiment snob. »

Snape se retint de ricaner. Pour une fois, James Potter et lui étaient d'accord sur quelque chose ; tout ce qu'il avait fallut pour obtenir ce résultat était l'asservissement d'un rival à un autre. « Oui, maître. Dois –je continuer à vous appeler Potter, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

"Trelawney deviendrait sûrement folle si tu m'appelais James, donc oui."

Snape considéra sa prochaine question, hésitant entre le risque de parler sans y avoir été invité et la nécessité de connaître l'information.

« Maître, devrons-nous continuer de prétendre nous détester en dehors de Gryffondor, ou préférez vous que je vous serve ouvertement tout le temps ? »

Son propriétaire ricana. « Je doute qu'on ait besoin de prétendre. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, son étonnement visible derrière ses lunettes rondes. « Tu es bien plus agréable en tant qu'esclave, cela dit. »

_Et vous êtes bien plus agréable en tant que maître_, Snape se surprit-il presque à penser.

Potter reprit d'une voix plus froide. « La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas être dans mes jambes. Le moins je te verrai, le mieux ça sera. »

« Oui, maître. » C'était peut-être l'ordre le plus agréable qu'on lui ait jamais donné, en dehors de celui d'étudier à Poudlard. « Dois-je dormir dans la salle commune, dans ce cas ? Une fois que vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi, bien sûr. » Il s'efforça de garder une voix égale, tentant de dissimuler son enthousiasme. La salle commune était agréable, il y avait un feu et un tapis épais. Et il serait à l'écart de Potter et de sa bande.

"McGonagall piquerait une crise ! Non, tu vas devoir dormir avec nous. Tu ne ronfles pas, j'espère?"

Snape secoua la tête. « Non, maître. » Il n'aurait jamais survécu jusqu'à l'adolescence si ça avait été le cas.

« Très bien. Contente-toi de ne pas te faire remarquer et de nous laisser tranquilles. Je me fiche de ce que tu fais, pour le reste. En dehors de m'appeler 'maître' ; je te l'ai déjà dit, ne le fais pas. »

Snape tressaillit sous la réprimande, mais Potter n'insista pas.

Il devrait donc servir son maître et ses amis toute la nuit. C'était à la fois décevant et inquiétant, car il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Potter ne tarderait pas à découvrir les moyens variés qu'un maître avait à sa disposition pour torturer un esclave toute la nuit, tout en se reposant lui-même. Peu importait, il devait tout de même répondre.

« Oui mai… monsieur. Je ferai ce que vous voulez."

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de se tourner, avant de s'interrompre, son expression tendue. Snape sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Il y a encore une chose. Sirius m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas trahir un secret que je te confie ?"

« C'est exact, monsieur. »

Potter s'humecta les lèvres, ses doigts jouant avec les rideaux du lit. « Rémus… est un loup-garou. » Snape ne put réprimer un tressaillement. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'un loup-garou pourrait tenir comme rôle dans les jeux de Potter. Celui-ci reprit la parole, sa voix de plus en plus autoritaire :

« Tu n'en parleras à personne, c'est clair ? Si quelqu'un le découvre à cause de toi, j'utiliserai toutes les techniques de ces livres dans la bibliothèque. Tu sais de quoi je parle ? »

« Oui, maître. Je ne parlerai à personne de la… maladie de Lupin. Je vous obéirai." Il savait qu'il avait l'air désespéré. Et pour cause. Ces livres-là avaient été les préférés de Lucius, parmi toute la partie défendue. Potter ne tarderai pas à les expérimenter, il en était sûr, mais subir toutes ces tortures à la fois comme son maître lui avait promis détruirait complètement son esprit, si ce n'était son corps. Et en dépit de tout, il voulait vivre et rester sain d'esprit.

Plus détendu, son maître acquiesça et sortit des parchemins de son sac.

---

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les autres Gryffondor ne reviennent, Lupin portant une pile de livres, Black avec un lourd panier et une quantité de tasses vides, Pettigrew sur ses talons, portant son sac. James se leva de son lit et prit le panier de Black, profitant de l'occasion pour le fouiller.

Snape faillit oublier de se lever à leur entrée. Il était totalement absorbé par les leçons qu'il avait manquées, Potter lui ayant prêté ses livres et parchemins. Il l'avait même autorisé à travailler sur le bureau qui semblait accompagner le lit supplémentaire.

Mais en réalité, son premier réflexe avait étéde grogner à la vue du trio et non de se lever un signe de respect. Heureusement, personne ne sembla le remarquer et Snape se glissa à nouveau sur son siège.

Les quatre Gryffondor ouvrirent le panier qui libéra une forte odeur de pain frais, de sucreries et de divers encas. Ils devaient avoir charmé les elfes de maison d'une façon ou d'une autre. Snape jeta un regard du coin de l'œil alors que le festin commençait, conscient de l'atmosphère de fête et s'attendant à être appelé pour servir à tout moment.

Au lieu de cela, le groupe se contenta d'ignorer son existence, à l'exception de Black qui jeta un sort de silence par dessus son épaule pour que Snape ne puisse pas les entendre rire, mais seulement voir leurs petites bagarres amicales tandis qu'ils se disputaient la nourriture. Un moment plus tard, ils se penchèrent sur un parchemin couvert de miettes, gribouillant des notes et s'adressant des gestes grossiers.

Il aurait dû être soulagé d'être aussi parfaitement ignoré. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était bien d'être mis au travail. Mais au lieu de cela, il sentit une rage familière le gagner, tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme un tam-tam. La bande de Potter était son ennemie, son Némésis, et il était difficile de ne pas avoir envie de faire s'effondrer la tour sur leurs tête en les regardant l'exclure joyeusement ainsi. .

Il avala la boule brûlante qui semblait s'être formée dans sa gorge et tenta de finir sa dissertation. Sa plume troua le parchemin qu'il tenta soigneusement de réparer. Tout était allé bien tant qu'il ne s'était agi que de Potter. Son maître s'était conduit d'une manière étrangement civile, mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau avec ses amis, il était redevenu aussi cruel et dédaigneux que toujours. Et Snape était laissé à lui-même, avec ses textes empruntés, attendant d'être appelé dans leur cercle pour les servir.

Il détestait sa vie.

Se forçant à tourner toute son attention sur le parchemin maltraité, Snape fit de son mieux pour museler la rage qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et prouver sa valeur en tant qu'esclave éduqué.

---

Quand la bande de Potter se dispersa finalement à travers la pièce pour rejoindre leurs lits respectifs, Snape s'empressa d'éteindre la lumière de son bureau et s'installa sur l'épais et moelleux tapis. Il se tint aussi silencieux que possible, espérant que les Gryffondors oublieraient son existence pour cette première nuit.

Il resta étendu sur le dos à fixer le plafond pendant un long moment; c'est en tout cas ce qu'il lui sembla. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter de remuer et de se retourner. C'était plus difficile de dormir dans cette chambre ; à Serpentard , au moins, on le laissait tranquille dans la salle commune quand on n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il entendit le bruit d'un corps remuant sous les couvertures en provenance du lit de Potter et se figea, aux aguets.

"Snape?"

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le tapis. "Oui, maître?"

"Où es-tu ?"

« Par terre. » Les doigts de Snape se crispèrent un peu plus.

« Oh. » Une pause. « Pourquoi ? »

A cela, Snape n'avait pas de réponse.

Par chance, Potter semblait trop ensommeillé pour approfondir la question ou punir son esclave pour son insolence.

« Bon, d'accord. Bonne nuit, alors. »

Il y eut à nouveau des bruits de couverture, puis le silence se fit à l'exception des ronflements de Black et Pettigrew.

---

Snape se réveilla juste avant l'aube, groggy mais étonnamment réchauffé. Une couverture le recouvrait, portant l'écusson de Poudlard dans un coin et dégageant une odeur de moisi. Il soupira : les elfes de maison ne supportaient pas de voir un enfant prendre froid, et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à les convaincre de le laisser tranquille les jours où sa punition impliquait de perdre les « privilèges de confort ».

Espérant qu'aucun des garçons du dortoir ne l'avait vu, il ôta la couverture et s'assit, pensant cacher l'objet du délit dans le coffre que Lupin lui avait désigné comme étant le sien. Mais tandis qu'il commençait à ranger la couverture, il remarqua que le lit de son maître était… vide.

Le gout amer de la panique envahit sa bouche. Il n'avait pas le droit de dormir plus tard que son maître ; c'était un impardonnable signe de respect et de négligence. Lucius l'aurait pour le moins réveillé à coups de pieds et lui aurait fait passer les trois nuits suivantes à genoux devant son lit.

Snape se mordit les lèvres, cherchant la lumière pâle du matin qui filtrait lentement à travers les montagnes brumeuses. Qu'est ce que son maître, et (il regarda les autres lits vides autour de lui ) ses trois amis pouvaient bien faire hors de leur chambre aux premières lueurs de l'aube ? La réponse était cependant évidente : les quatre garçons étaient réputés pour être les pires farceurs de l'école. Il se demanda qui serait leur nouvelle victime, maintenant que lui-même était disponible pour des mauvais traitements bien plus intimes. Il tenta de déterminer s'il serait puni pour être endormi ou réveillé à leur retour…

Il serait probablement puni dans tous les cas, aussi mieux valait il mettre son temps à profit. Soupirant, il s'installa à son bureau, espérant pouvoir rattraper suffisamment de retard en Charmes pour le contrôle prévu ce matin même.

Sur son bureau, il trouva un parchemin couvert d'une écriture désordonnée:

_Snape,_

_Qu'est ce que tu fichais à dormir sur le sol la nuit dernière, à essayer de nous piéger ? Je ne devrais pas avoir à te le dire, mais si tu dis quoique ce soit à McGonagall ou à quiconque, te retrouver suspendu la tête à l'envers sans tes sous-vêtements te semblera être un agréable moment en comparaison. Et brûle ce mot._

Avec un soupir, il lança un Incendio sur le mot, content que ce sort fasse partie des quelques bribes de magie qu'il savait effectuer sans baguette. Il fixa du regard le petit tas de cendre sur son devoir de Charmes.

Etrangement, sa première réaction fut de rire ; la colère et l'indignation dans le ton semblaient si juvéniles comparés aux promesses subtiles et sadiques de Lucius. Lucius savait qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin de menacer un esclave, la menace était incluse dans chaque respiration, chaque geste du maître. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas dénoncer son maître auprès de McGonagall. Il n'était pas masochiste. Mais c'était encourageant de savoir que Potter n'était pas familier avec l'esclavage sorcier d'un point de vue personnel. Voila qui pourrait lui donner une certaine liberté, le temps que Potter ne réalise le pouvoir qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Il épousseta les cendres de son parchemin et se remit au travail.

---

James était furieux. Sirius et lui avaient tenté de fourrer Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes des filles et de poser un sort qui la libèrerait à la prochaine chasse d'eau. Ils y étaient presque parvenus quand James avait entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et il s'était retourné un instant plus tard pour se trouver face à face avec une McGonagall au visage rouge qui les regardait, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle les avait trainés hors de là par les oreilles. Ils avaient rejoint Rémus et Peter, le visage rouge et les épaules prisonnières des mains sales d'Argus Filch.

McGonagall les avait alors trainés dans son bureau et leur avait administré un sermon bien senti sur les Droits des Fantômes et le coût des réparations de la plomberie de Poudlard. Puis elle les avait condamnés à passer le reste de la journée à nettoyer toutes les toilettes du château. Lupin, avec son ouïe sensible, se frottait douloureusement les oreilles quand ils avaient enfin été éjectés du bureau.

Silencieux et le visage cramoisi (davantage en raison de l'insoutenable honte de s'être faits prendre que par sympathie pour Mimi Geignarde, cependant), ils trainèrent les pieds jusqu'à leur dortoir. Le soleil se levait, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun d'eux ne bénéficierait de plus d'une demie nuit de sommeil ce jour-là.

A l'instant où Sirius passa la porte, il attrapa Snape par le col et le hissa hors de sa chaise, renversant au passage une bouteille d'encre sur le parchemin. Le visage de l'esclave devint plus pâle encore et James aperçut une main tremblante agripper le bord du bureau pour tenter de trouver un équilibre.

« Sirius, » cria-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

"Ce petit salopard nous a vendus," grogna Sirius en secouant Snape. « Dis-moi qu'on va le lui faire payer. »

Snape secouait la tête, fixant le tapis bordeaux en face des pieds de James. Celui-ci se figea, réticent à défendre Snape en face de ses amis, mais également réticent à laisser quelqu'un dont il était censé être responsable payer pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait probablement pas fait. Etonnamment, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir si Snape était réellement coupable ou pas auparavant.

"On va te découper, espèce de sale ver, on va te décoller la peau des os," siffla Sirius. James vit Snape tressaillir et se sentit pâlir lui-même.

« Patmol, ça suffit. » James fixa son meilleur ami du regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant. « Laisse-le, il n'a rien fait. »

Sirius se tourna vers lui, une grimace hideuse sur le visage, avant de pousser l'esclave sur le bureau et de se tourner vers son propre lit.

James inspira profondément et jeta un regard en coin à Snape, qui se tenait une hanche d'une main et le fixait de ses yeux noirs. En temps normal, il aurait craché que fixer les gens était impoli, mais à présent il se sentait obligé de compenser la réaction de Sirius. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape et redressa la bouteille d'encre (il en volerait une à Sirius plus tard pour la remplacer). D'un Evanesco, il fit disparaître la tache, laissant l'écriture serrée qui se trouvait en dessous intacte. C'était un brin de frime, mais sans baguette, Snape aurait été obligé de recopier tout l'essai à la main. C'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour l'esclave qui lui vienne à l'esprit et qui ne requière pas qu'il ait à le regarder.

Malgré tout, il sentit le regard de Snape sur lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son propre lit et fermait les rideaux pour se changer.


	5. Chapter 5

L'entrainement de quidditch fut un vrai désastre. Sirius refusait de lui parler, et s'acharnait à renvoyer les cognards sur sa tête avec plus de force et d'enthousiasme que nécessaire. James tomba deux fois de son balai et manqua la moitié des passes.

Quand il quitta enfin le stade, il était épuisé, couvert de bleus et prêt à expédier son meilleur ami droit dans le saule cogneur mais Sirius sortit des vestiaires sans un regard pour lui. James grogna et donna un coup de poing contre le mur de la douche, avant de réaliser douloureusement que le vénérable granit était plus dur que son poing.

Il ne comprenait pas Sirius. Il était bizarre depuis le début de l'année, criant sur tous ceux qu'il croisait. Il s'en était même pris à Lily, qui avait aussitôt fait virer la couleur de ses robes au mauve et enchanté sa baguette pour qu'elle chante l'hymne de Poudlard chaque fois qu'il tentait de jeter un sort à quelqu'un.

Et ce matin, James avait été presque certain que Sirius pensait ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de faire toutes ces choses à Snape. Tandis qu'il enfilait ses robes, James tenta de se rappeler à quel moment son meilleur ami s'était changé en une bête lunatique.

Il avait semblé normal à la fin de la cinquième année, en dehors du fait qu'il devait retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Mais rien d'inhabituel à cela ; Sirius détestait sa famille. Cela dit, James avait eu la tête ailleurs. Il était déjà distrait pas Snape et ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là, après les BUSES, et aussi par la soudaine disparition de l'étudiant en question.

Sirius avait frappé à sa porte au milieu de l'été. Il semblait pâle et fatigué, mais il avait plaisanté et gémi qu'il devait juste absolument rester à l'écart de sa famille pour quelques temps. La mère de James avait aussitôt adopté son ami, et Sirius était rapidement redevenu aussi drôle et farceur qu'à l'habitude.

Il avait dormi trois semaines sur le canapé avant de finalement ramasser son bazar, d'embrasser la mère de James sur la joue (elle était devenue écarlate) et de faire ses adieux. Pendant tout ce temps, Sirius n'avait jamais mentionné que quelque chose n'allait pas, en dehors de l'habituel comportement odieux de ses parents. Mais il est vrai qu'à l'époque, James n'avait encore rien dit de son plan pour sauver son pire ennemi.

Il s'était passé quelque chose durant l'été et cela avait changé Sirius en cet espèce d'enfoiré insupportable et en permanence à cran, qui n'avait qu'une vague ressemblance avec son meilleur ami. Peut être avait il été kidnappé et remplacé en partant de chez James ?

Ca semblait peu probable. Peut-être avait il été drogué à coup de Morosa ? Mais les symptômes s'évaporaient en général au bout d'une semaine. A moins qu'il ne soit régulièrement forcé d'en boire sous Imperium ? James secoua la tête. Ses théories étaient stupides et il le savait.

Avec précaution, enferma ses pensées confuses dans un tiroir de son esprit et décida de laisser son subconscient s'en occuper. Parce que comprendre pourquoi Sirius se comportait comme un abruti était moins urgent que de trouver un moyen de l'empêcher d'en être un, même s'il devait le ligoter et lui jeter un Silencio lui-même. Enfin, il ébouriffa ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall pour le dîner.

Snape ouvrit ses yeux à temps pour voir le soleil se coucher derrière les montagnes. Grognant, il frotta l'endroit douloureux où sa tête avait reposé contre le rocher qui le dissimulait à la vue de Poudlard. Il se redressa, se sentant raide et endolori, mais pas frigorifié. Un coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'il était une fois de plus enveloppé dans une couverture de Poudlard et il soupira. Un de ces jours, les attentions des elfes de maison allaient lui attirer des ennuis.

Il se leva, ignorant les craquements de ses os et s'étira. Il rangea soigneusement la couverture dans le panier de nourriture que les elfes lui avaient aussi apporté, ôta la poussière de ses livres et se tourna pour faire face à Poudlard.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait passé cette nuit et toutes les suivantes sous le rocher, protégé par les couvertures enchantées des elfes de maison. L'idée était désespérément stupide, cependant. S'il essayait, il serait accusé de vouloir s'enfuir, puni, et perdrait le peu de liberté dont il jouissait. Et puis, la semaine passée, il n'avait pas même espéré revoir le ciel, et encore moins le lac de Poudlard.

Un esclave dans une école publique était un scandale ; un esclave étudiant dans une école publique était un outrage. Une fois perdue sa couverture de pauvre protégé des Malfoy, bizarre mais brillant, ils ne pouvaient plus lui permettre de rester plus longtemps sans perdre la face.

Sans possibilité de devenir un vrai maitre des potions, plus aucune chance d'espionner pour les Malfoy dans le cercle d'élite maintenant que sa position était révélée, et certainement aucun attrait en tant qu'esclave sexuel, il avait perdu toute valeur. Plutôt que de simplement l'exécuter, Lucius avait décidé de le faire mourir de lente inanition et torture ; c'était apparemment plus amusant ainsi.

Et puis, Potter était arrivé. Snape savait qu'il aurait dû être reconnaissant pour le sursis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Potter avait prévu et s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu mourir en quelques semaine sous la coupe de Lucius que de souffrir une éventuelle vie entière sous celle de Potter.

Mais c'était encore une fois un raisonnement inutile. Il ne pouvait pas se tuer lui-même, et même s'il avait pu, il s'était battu trop longtemps pour sa survie pour abandonner maintenant. Il avait tiré le meilleur profit de l'ordre de Potter de se tenir hors de sa vue et de ses pensées, et avait passé l'après-midi (et une partie de la soirée) à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Il n'était pas terriblement doué pour cela, mais si Potter ne lui trouvait pas de nouvelle baguette, il resterait sans défense.

Et même si son nouveau maître lui offrait une baguette, il avait appris à ses dépens que même les possessions qu'il avait jadis considérées comme un prolongement de son corps pouvaient lui être retirées en une seconde. Ses connaissances et sa magie, elles, ne pouvaient lui être ôtées aussi facilement.

Le soleil était couché quand il atteignit le château. C'était l'heure à laquelle les Serpentard les plus âgés auraient commencé à attendre ses services. Il ignorait si Potter souhaiterait sa présence dans le dortoir ou dans la salle commune, où il pourrait se mettre à disposition des Gryffondor pour proposer ses services. Jusqu'à présent, son véritable statut n'était connu que des septième années de Serpentard, et des plus proches partisans des Malfoy, mais à présent le secret était éventé.

Il se prit à se demander quels services lui seraient demandés ce soir. Les Serpentard l'avaient utilisé à part égales pour le sexe, la torture et les devoirs. Il espérait que les Gryffondor étaient aussi pathétiques d'un point de vue académique que leurs homologues Serpentard.

La salle commune s'emplit de murmures quand il y pénétra. Snape les ignora, bien que son visage ait viré au rouge, faisant ressortir ses boutons encore plus. Parfait. Si ça le rendait encore plus repoussant, peut-être qu'ils s'intéresseraient plus à son cerveau qu'à son corps.

Personne ne regarda dans sa direction, personne ne se leva pour le réclamer. Il jeta un dernier regard à la salle miteuse et lumineuse, et présuma qu'il était censé divertir son maître et sa bande. Il détestait les escaliers en colimaçon, qui le laissaient exposé aux regards des autres tandis qu'il se trainait au devant de ce que le sort lui avait réservé pour cette nuit. Il pouvait presque sentir l'avidité et le dégoût qui émanait des Gryffondor.

Il se glissa dans le dortoir aussi silencieusement que possible. La pièce était éclairée par l'habituelle guirlande d'étoiles colorées qui scintillaient sous le lambris du plafond, et des torches dont la lumière vacillait sur le mur. Parfait. Les choses qu'il redoutait le plus étaient de celles que peu choisissent de faire quand les lumières étaient allumées. Comme personne ne semblait avoir besoin de lui pour le moment, il sortit quelques parchemins empruntés et parvint à réunir assez d'encre pour finir ses notes, en mêlant un peu d'eau à ce qui restait de la bouteille qui avait été renversée.

Se glissant devant le bureau qu'il commençait dangereusement à considérer comme le sien, il se mit à mordiller sa plume tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa dissertation de potions. La plupart des professeurs, à l'exception de Slughorn, lui avaient donné du travail (parfois accompagnés de regards compatissants) afin de l'aider à rattraper son retard pour les premières semaines qu'il avait manquées.

Slughorn l'avait simplement ignoré quand il était resté après la classe pour voir s'il y avait quoique ce soit qu'il puisse faire pour compenser son retard. Le corpulent professeur s'était mis à nettoyer son laboratoire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le plaidoyer calme et digne de Snape. Même quand les tables avaient enfin été nettoyées et les chaudrons rangés, Slughorn s'était contenté de lui tendre le programme de l'année sans un mot.

Au moins, il était déjà suffisamment avancé en potions pour pouvoir combler ce retard, étant donné qu'il avait déjà des années d'avance sur le programme. Et un jour, si les circonstances le permettaient, ce serait au tour de Slughorn de supplier et de ne pas être entendu.

Sa respiration se coupa quand, quelques heures plus tard, la lumière scintillante du plafond se mit à baisser jusqu'à s'éteindre. Il avait eu de la chance la nuit précédente, Potter et sa bande avaient été trop occupés à préparer leur prochain forfait pour exiger sa présence dans leurs lits.

Mais ce soir, ils étaient furieux et frustrés, et ruminaient leurs retenues de l'après-midi. Les mots que Black avait prononcé plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce qu'ils le traine au milieu de la pièce pour lui administrer une raclée sanglante, mais ils préféraient apparemment des cessions privées. Quelle chance.

Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis. Personne ne l'avait réclamé et il n'allait certainement pas se proposer, mais il ne doutait pas que la bande ne tarderait pas à le remarquer.

"Snape?" fit Potter à voix basse, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

»Oui, maître, » répondit Snape en murmurant, avant de tressaillir.

Il avait oublié que Potter n'aimait pas être appelé ainsi. Il attendit de voir s'il allait être puni immédiatement ou plus tard.

»Qu'est ce que tu fais assis par terre? »

Pourquoi posez-vous des questions stupides, faillit rétorquer Snape, se mordant presque la langue pour se retenir. Avoir son ancien rival comme maître était difficile, il était trop facile d'oublier et de s'attirer une punition. Il mordit sa langue et répondit:

« J'attends les instructions. »

"Les instructions?" Potter avait oublié de murmurer. "Il est onze heure du soir, qui pourrait te donner des instructions ? »

Snape resta un instant sans voix, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de répondre à cela sans s'attirer un quelconque châtiment.

Il espérait que Potter répondrait à sa propre question, car il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir si elle était vraiment aussi naïve qu'elle en en avait l'air ou si ce n'était que le début d'un long jeu sadique que Potter avait en tête. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Black s'asseoir dans son lit et écarter les rideaux.

« Lis entre les lignes, James, » grogna Black. « Il attend sûrement que tu le culbutes. »

« Sirius! » glapit le loup-garou.

Mais Potter était resté silencieux et Snape sentit des frissons le parcourir. Il n'avait aucune idée du jeu auquel ils jouaient. L'incertitude était ce qu'il détestait le plus dans ces mises en scènes. Il se força à rester immobile, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Ce fut Potter qui rompit le silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi, Black ?"

"Avec moi ? C'est ton esclave qui..."

"Qui quoi ? Il ne fait absolument rien."

'"C'est juste le fait qu'il existe, c'est ça ?"

Snape entendit le ricanement dans la voix, le même qui avait été sur le visage de Black quand Potter avait dit ces mots la première fois.

Potter se tut à nouveau et Snape lutta pour voir l'expression de son maître dans l'obscurité. Soit tout ceci était un petit jeu sadique très élaboré, soit il se trouvait au milieu d'une bataille privée entre les frères siamois de Poudlard.

Aucune des options n'était préférable à l'autre.

"C'était différent. Et cette discussion est stupide. Snape, qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste par terre ?"

Formidable. Il serait probablement plus en sécurité coincé entre deux dragons en rut qu'au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Trop prudent pour contredire son maître, Snape offrit la part de vérité la plus commode.

"J'attendais la permission d'utiliser le lit, maître."

"Mais c'est... oh, bordel. Contente toi de te coucher, Snape. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour dormir dans ton propre lit. Sirius, la ferme."

Sirius ricana, mais ne dit rien.

Son propre lit ? Cela signifiait sans doute qu'il n'était pas censé se glisser dans celui de Potter. Pas encore, en tout cas. Il grimpa péniblement dans le lit, luttant avec les draps tandis qu'il cherchait à conserver sa nonchalance

Il devait jouer le jeu, mais il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. Même Potter ne pouvait pas être assez stupide pour ne pas entrevoir la vérité dans les paroles de Black.

Et en dépit du concours de gentillesses entre lui et Black, il n'y avait rien d'innocent à ordonner à un esclave de monter dans un lit à côté du sien. Si Potter n'avait pas l'intention de se servir de lui, il lui aurait juste dit de dormir par terre. Les esclaves ne dormaient jamais dans un lit en présence de leurs supérieurs, ce qui signifiait qu'un esclave seul dans un lit n'était pas là pour dormir, et ne resterait pas seul longtemps.

l

Snape se força à rester étendu sur le dos, jambes légèrement écartées, ouvert et vulnérable. Les battements de son corps secouaient sa poitrine et ses poumons étaient tellement contractés que respirer était douloureux. C'était stupide. Il avait déjà fait ça avant, ce ne serait pas pire que les centaines d'autres fois où c'était arrivé. Mais la première fois était toujours la pire. Après cela, il saurait à quoi s'attendre.

Il fixa le plafond du regard, guettant le bruit de draps froissés, de pas feutrés et du murmure d'un sort de silence tandis qu'ils ouvriraient les rideaux.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, tandis qu'il tressaillait à chaque bruit de respiration. Il pouvait sentir que ni Potter ni Black ne dormait. Ils devaient jouer avec le temps.

Il connaissait ce jeu. Il força les muscles contractés de ses bras et de ses jambes à se détendre et se mit à compter les anneaux du rideau de son lit à la lueur de la lune. Ca aidait, de compter.

Le premier assaut mettrait un moment à venir. Le fait de compter et savoir qu'il aurait droit à un répit, même court, aida à dissiper le poids sur sa poitrine et lui permit de respirer un peu.

Quand il eut compté les anneaux d'une douzaine de façons différentes, il se concentra sur sa respiration. Il savait que son temps était compté, et cette idée fit accélérer à nouveau sa respiration mais il garda les yeux ouverts et pensa à Slughorn, et aux douzaines de Sectumsempra qu'il pourrait lancer à son corps replet jusqu'à ce que la masse de chair tremblotante cesse enfin de bouger, de supplier ou de respirer.

Il songea à une dizaine de scénarios différents pour se venger, et l'excitation et l'intense satisfaction que lui procurait le fantasme lui permirent de garder les yeux ouverts et le corps alerte.

Un long, long moment passa avant que ses yeux secs n'enregistrent la lumière grise et froide qui filtrait de la fenêtre. Il cligna des yeux et se les frotta. C'était presque l'aube et il était toujours... intact.

Il retint sa respiration et épia les bruits de la chambre. Il était doué pour savoir quand les gens faisaient semblant de dormir et le son léger et régulier des respirations lui murmurait qu'il était en sécurité. Il sentit tout d'abord la panique le gagner avec l'incompréhension, puis il réalisa ce qui avait dû se passer.

Potter et Black étaient des débutants à ce jeu. Il était probable qu'ils aient juste oublié de programmer une alarme... et se soient endormis. Son soupir se transforma en un gloussement étouffé et hystérique. Merlin, est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Oh, il y aurait des représailles, mais ces représailles risquaient peu d'être pires que ce à quoi il échappait de toute façon.

Il doutait que les garçons se réveillent avant le déjeuner, pas après avoir apparemment manqué la moitié de leur nuit. Quant à lui, l'idée de dormir était ridicule. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il parvienne à fermer les yeux et rester sain d'esprit en pensant à leurs réactions au réveil.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entamer sa journée. Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers les douches.

James rabattit son oreiller sur ses oreilles, tentant d'atténuer le bruit perçant des fées qui tournaient autour de sa tête.

"Non... fichez le camp..."

Une fée lui vrilla sa baguette dans la nuque avec insistance.

"Suffit, laissez-moi tranquille."

Il entendit la créature pousser un soupir exaspéré et voleter autour de son oreille. Sans préavis, elle fit un piqué dans une de ses narines en frétillant.

"Ah!" Il se leva d'un bond et éternua, propulsant la fée sur sa couverture. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et le regarda d'un air de défi, les mains sur les hanches.

"Ca va, ça va, je me lève... mais pitié, va t-en !"

Avec un regard dégouté pour ses ailes couvertes de morve, la fée voleta hors du lit, entrainant à sa suite sa cohorte ricanante dans la sphère de verre posée sur sa table de chevet.

James se débattit pour s'extraire de ses couvertures. D'un geste, il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et aperçut Rémus assis sur sa chaise, un sourire identique à celui des fées sur les lèvres.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

"Tu parles d'un fichu cadeau d'anniversaire. Merci beaucoup, Lunard."

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était soit ça, soit t'entendre gémir que tu as raté ton petit-déjeuner tous les matins. Dépêche-toi tant qu'il est encore temps. »

« Elle a volé dans mon nez ! » se plaignit James en enfilant ses robes.

Il était tenté de replonger dans son lit, mais il n'avait pas envie de savoir comment les fées le prendraient. Jetant un coup d'oeil au lit à côté du sien, il s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide.

« Où est passé Snape? »

Lunard haussa les épaules pour indiquer son ignorance.

« Il était déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé. James, au fait, au sujet de ce que Sirius a dit... »

« Sirius est complètement à côté de la plaque. Tu as entendu ce que Snape a dit. »

Rémus joua nerveusement avec le bout usé de sa cravate.

"Je ne sais pas. Sirius avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui et..." son regard se posa sur le plancher. "Tu as vu comment Snape a réagi ?"

James secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Il avait fait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup essayé.

"Il faisait noir, mais il n'avait pas l'air choqué ou quoique ce soit. Il avait plutôt l'air effrayé, pour tout dire."

Fourrant ses livres dans son sac, James secoua la tête.

"C'est ridicule. Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas... comme ça. Et... avec Snape ? Je préférerais encore manger un cerveau de lézard mort."

Lunard resta silencieux un moment, puis haussa les épaules. James le suivit dans les escaliers, ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait que Rémus ne disait pas tout ce qu'il pensait.

Snape prit le risque de quitter la tour de Gryffondor avant que les garçons ne se réveillent. Il savait que Potter allait être furieux de s'être endormi pour sa première nuit avec son esclave, et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de suivre les cours s'il devait recevoir une correction en plus de la nuit blanche.

Ce serait plus facile à supporter à la fin de la journée, quand il aurait au moins une partie de la nuit pour récupérer. Il posa son front contre la table de la bibliothèque, tentant de dissiper le mal de tête qui bourgeonnait entre ses deux yeux et le nœud dans son estomac.

Il avait déjà fini sa seconde dissertation de Métamorphose et se débattait avec l'Arithmancie. La tentation était forte de se glisser sous une table et de dormir pendant l'étude, mais bon sang, il avait trois semaines de retard à rattraper.

Se forçant à redresser la tête, il attrapa le livre le plus proche et l'ouvrit, se concentrant sur les lignes floues. Il fixait les mêmes lignes depuis quarante minutes quand il sentit que quelqu'un s'installait sur la chaise voisine.

"Sympa de te croiser ici."

La voix de Lupin le tira de sa torpeur. Snape se figea, puis entreprit de se mettre à genoux.

"Non, ne fais pas ça. Je veux juste parler."

Snape reprit maladroitement place sur son siège et hocha la tête. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots quantités de fois auparavant, mais cette fois-ci ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Avec Mme Pince. Lupin jeta un regard aux livres éparpillés sur la table et tressaillit.

Snape se félicita d'avoir laissé les traités sur la magie sans baguette aux bons soins des elfes de maison.

"Usage avancé du théorème de la Spirale de Ratillii en arithmancie moderne. Tu as vraiment lu ce truc ?"

Snape doutait que Lupin soit là pour discuter des théorèmes d'arithmancie ésotériques, et il répondit donc en toute honnêteté.

"Non. J'avais besoin d'un des chapitre comme référence."

Lupin sembla soulagé tandis qu'il parcourait les pages du regard.

"Donc, tu ne comprends pas vraiment tout ça ?"

Snape fut tenté de mentir juste pour voir l'expression sur le visage du loup-garou, mais il savait que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

"Non. Le second chapitre donne un bon aperçu des symboles d'arithmancie de Ratilii. Le reste..."

"Est un gros tas de bouse de dragon."

Snape ne put retenir un ricanement surpris. L'expression de Lupin changea.

"Sn... Severus, au sujet de ce que Sirius a dit la nuit dernière..."

Snape sursauta en entendant son prénom, puis écouta avec une méfiance croissante.

"On aurait dit que... qu'il le pensait."

Oh, bon sang, c'était donc ça ? Le sang-mêlé Lupin avait des difficultés à accepter la réalité de l'esclavage organisé par les sang-purs ?

Il songea à mentir, mais c'était dangereux, sans oublier inutile. Quant à refuser de répondre, cela aurait été tout aussi dangereux et stupide. Au moins, de cette façon, il avait un peu de contrôle sur les informations.

"Oui, il disait la vérité."

Il tenta de garder une voix neutre, tout en observant Lupin du coin de l'oeil. Le loup-garou sembla presque frissonner, et une ligne se forma entre ses deux sourcils broussailleux.

"Alors... tu pensais vraiment que James allait, tu sais..."

"Quoi, se servir de son esclave ?" répondit doucement Snape. Il haussa les épaules. "C'est ce qui se fait."

"Mais James n'est pas, je veux dire, tu n'es pas..." balbutia Lupin avant de s'interrompre, rouge brique. Au moins, cette conversation commençait à devenir amusante en plus d'humiliante, songea Snape.

"Je suis un esclave, je n'ai pas de sexe sauf s'il s'agit de reproduction." Il ne tenta même pas de dissimuler l'amertume de sa voix. "Je suis un i_nstrumentum vocalis_, un outil avec une voix. Potter peut m'utiliser tant qu'il le souhaite sans menacer sa virilité."

Le loup-garou n'eut pas de réaction forte, mais le pincement de ses fines lèvres et le léger retroussement de son nez laissèrent entrevoir son dégout.

L'expression disparut tandis que Lupin semblait chercher quelque chose à dire, avant de finalement lâcher : "Oh... merde."

Snape dut lutter contre l'esquisse de sourire qui tordit le coin de ses lèvres.

"Bien dit, Lupin," répondit il, avant de se crisper. Son ton familier n'allait-il pas lui attirer des ennuis ? Mais le loup-garou se contenta d'un demi-sourire étrangement amical.

"Marci."

Snape sentit les coins de ses lèvres se soulever à nouveau. La tension entre eux se dissipa légèrement. En dépit du sujet de la conversation, il était agréable de parler à quelqu'un presque comme s'il était un égal. Ca ne durerait pas, et il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il paie pour cela plus tard, mais pour l'instant c'était... agréable.

"James ne le fera pas, tu sais. Ne te fera pas ça, je veux dire."

Snape haussa les épaules.

"Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ?"

Au temps pour l'impression agréable, songea-t-il.

"Je te crois. Lucius n'était pas très porté là dessus non plus."

En tout cas, pas sans une pléthore de torture mentale et physique avant. Et même là, le sexe n'avait jamais été l'objectif principal.

"Mais tu as dit..."

La voix de Lupin était plaintive et pleine de confusion, mais sans une trace de colère ou d'agacement.

"Je n'étais certainement pas la chose la plus attrayante qu'il pouvait ramener dans son lit." Tant que ce qu'il voulait était consensuel... "Ce... n'était pas ce pour quoi il m'utilisait, la plupart du temps."

Son regard tomba sur la table. Avec Lupin, il était difficile de prendre assez de recul pour décrire sa vie sans ressentir l'équivalent d'une botte pressée contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il parlait. Peut-être était-ce parce que Lupin ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait été contraint de faire.

"Lucius préférait m'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange avec ceux qui n'étaient ni aussi charmants, ni aussi au point que lui avec leurs leçons."

Lupin resta bouche bée.

"C'est... barbare. Ils te... et après ils te faisaient faire leurs devoirs ?"

Snape haussa les épaules à nouveau.

"Parfois seulement. La plupart du temps je les aidais juste. Ce n'était pas si terrible, ça m'aidait à me rappeler que je suis peut-être un esclave, mais qu'au moins je n'écris pas 'chat' avec un s."

Pendant un instant, Lupin sembla encore plus horrifié.

Snape se demanda si c'était à l'idée de l'esclavage ou de l'imposture d'étudiants qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle. Lupin resta silencieux un moment, et Snape massa ses tempes douloureuses. Il n'aurait pas dû discuter, il aurait dû être en train d'étudier.

Et il n'aurait certainement pas dû parler avec une telle familiarité avec un ami de son maître. Mais c'était la première véritable conversation polie qu'il se souvenait d'avoir eu avec un être humain. C'était comme si une autre personne parlait à sa place, comme s'il avait échangé sa place avec un élève libre de Gryffondor et qu'il ait eu le droit de garder le rôle quelques instants. C'était agréable.

"Hum."

Snape leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Lupin le dévisageait.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est juste bizarre, c'est tout."

Snape soupira et ferma le livre.

"Tu ne pourrais pas être encore un peu plus abstrus ? Quelqu'un pourrait te comprendre."

"Ah, voilà, c'est ça."

"C'est ça quoi ?"

Snape commençait à être agacé et passablement inquiet. Il avait cru que Lupin n'était pas en train de le mener en bateau pour s'amuser. En tout cas, pas encore.

"Le sarcasme. Je commentais le fait que tu aies réussi à me parler pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans me servir une de tes fameuses tirades cinglantes."

Est ce que Lupin lisait dans les pensées ?

"Il est dans mon intérêt de faire en sorte que vous soyez content."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu viens juste de m'envoyer balader ?"

Snape sentit son sang se glacer. Il avait été trop loin.

"Mes excuses, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect."

Il entreprit de s'agenouiller.

"Stop!"

Lupin semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ça m'ennuyait ! Ca m'a surpris, c'est tout."

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

"Je n'aime pas cette histoire de maître et d'esclave. C'est bizarre. Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant." Snape se détendit sensiblement.

"Potter a dit la même chose. Mais vraiment, vous ennuyer était le meilleur moyen de satisfaire mon ancien maître."

Snape mit délibérément l'accent sur sa position vulnérable et omit prudemment de mentionner que sa haine du quatuor avait été bien réelle; et l'était peut être encore aujourd'hui, il n'en était pas certain.

Ni Potter ni Lupin ne se conduisaient comme il s'y était attendu. Au moins, Black n'avait pas changé. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence à peine gêné pendant quelques temps encore.

D'une certain façon, c'était agréable. Il s'était sentit mal à l'aise et déplacé chaque heure de la journée pour la plus grande partie de sa vie, mais personne n'avait jamais reconnu son humanité au point de ressentir la même chose à ses côtés.

Enfin, Lupin jeta un regard à sa montre et soupira.

"J'ai un cours. A ce soir au dîner, je suppose." Il rassembla ses livres.

"Je suppose."

Il se leva et esquissa une révérence pour le garçon qui s'en allait, avant de s'interrompre. A la place, il offrit un léger hochement de tête, comme il avait vu Lucius faire avec les rares personnes qu'il considérait comme presque ses égaux. Lupin sourit et s'en alla.

Snape remit ses cheveux en arrière et secoua la tête, tentant de dissiper l'impression presque agréable qui s'était infiltrée dans sa poitrine.

* * *

_Toutes mes excuses pour le retard! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu!_


End file.
